


猎 𝒍𝒖𝒓𝒆

by midnightbutterfly9



Category: THE9 (Band), 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, 百合
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbutterfly9/pseuds/midnightbutterfly9
Summary: 现实向 / 甜文 + 低速🚗 / 6.6k 字
Relationships: Liu Lingzi/Xu Jiaqi, 令有琪图





	猎 𝒍𝒖𝒓𝒆

**Author's Note:**

> \-- 温柔化作诱饵，猎物难逃。

十二月末的北京，冬天悄然而至。  
室外的温度陡然降低，阳台上的那瓶玫瑰花在呼啸的冷风中摇曳生姿。  
裹在奶白色毛衣下的女孩此刻却感到无比暖和，心情如清晨的曦光般明媚，从包里掏出记事本，上面潦草的字体写着《许佳琪的北漂日记》。打开内页，一张崭新的机票映入眼帘。  
拨出电话与经纪人姐姐做好最后的行程确认后，许佳琪利落地翻下床，准备迎接新的一天。

*  
云南片场。  
马不停蹄的工作终于盼来了休息日。  
昨夜下班回到房间后，刘令姿拉上窗帘就呼呼大睡，一改平日里早起的作息，直接睡到了大中午。最后是被饿醒的，在一片黑暗中摸索寻到手机。酒店早餐和剧场的饭盒都吃腻了，实在想换一换口味，但刘令姿滑着手机看了附近的几家后，嘴角往下瘪了瘪。  
委屈中的刘令姿条件反射似的想起许佳琪，带着困意浓浓的奶音，打开语音絮絮叨叨一番。  
“许佳琪… 你在哪里，呜呜。”  
“烦死了，难得的休息日，想吃好吃的，结果打开外卖全是米线。”  
“好无语… 我太难了，呜呜… ”  
又饿又困，还找不到自己想吃的。  
算了，睡觉比吃饭更重要。刘令姿对着手机自顾自地说完后脑袋一歪，又倒回枕头上。

再次醒过来时是被电话铃声吵醒的。  
“姿姿，快到酒店门口取外卖！”  
话说的疾风飞速，刘令姿还来不及问清什么，另一头的许佳琪已经挂了电话，留下还半睡半醒的刘令姿坐在床上一脸懵。  
缓了一会儿，刘令姿才反应过来，这应该就是许佳琪看到自己的语音短信了，再替自己点了外卖？  
等等？好像又有点不太对？  
不过很快又收到一条来自许佳琪的短信写着 “姿姿，快下来！门口有你的外卖！给你五分钟！”  
刘令姿不知就里，但还是套上一件米色卫衣和黑色长裤出门去。

到达入口处时，刘令姿心中的疑惑却更甚，因为这本来就人烟稀少的地方，下午五点时分的酒店门口更是冷清无比，连个人影都没有。  
等等，刚才那不会是诈骗电话吧？但明明就是许佳琪的声音啊。刘令姿揉着惺忪睡眼，低头去翻找口袋里的手机。

刚想拨出许佳琪的电话，耳边便响起嘎哒嘎哒的高跟鞋声。

刘令姿抬头一看，霎时间睡意全消，愣在原地。

*  
冬日的午后，一缕暖阳穿透轻纱似的薄雾，为大地染上绚丽的橙黄色。

刘令姿就这么伫立在酒店门口，怔怔地望向眼前高挑的女人。

一身墨绿色的低领衬衫让线条优美的肩颈和性感的锁骨一览无遗，外披的卡其色长款风衣更是衬得她知性温婉，看似随意却不失精致的发髻被挽在脑后，额前细碎的刘海竟恰到好处地带出几分甜美和娇俏感。  
光线透过零碎的发丝照射在那双琥珀色眼眸，折射出清亮的潋滟。  
眉目如画，肌若凝脂，一切都是如此摄人心魂。  
再往下看，她一手插兜，另一只手上拎着的塑料袋子在冷风中沙沙作响，似乎还冒着热气。

望着眼前石化的刘令姿，许佳琪心中一阵窃喜，原本因天冷而握紧的小拳头在大衣口袋里悄悄地比个耶，这次的惊喜也太成功了吧。  
虽然恋人呆愣的样子过于可爱，但在外头站久了许佳琪感觉自己已经开始瑟瑟发抖，忍不住先开口。  
她张开双臂，微笑着提出邀请：  
“不打算抱抱我吗？”  
“姿姿。”  
话音刚落，顶着一头飘逸深棕色长发的那人儿已然迈开长腿，几个跨步就扑进了她的怀里。

温暖拥入怀中，许佳琪搂紧她的背，在那人已然通红的耳边悄声道，“好久不见哦，姿姿。”  
“呜呜，好久没有听到有人这么叫我了--”  
还是那个爱跟自己撒娇，外表高冷实则黏糊软糯的刘令姿。  
听着她熟悉的嗓音，许佳琪哑然失笑，“给你发信息还有视频聊天时的，难道都不算么？嗯？”  
“电话里和当面听到怎能一样！ 呜呜…”  
“你什么时候过来的，怎么没告诉我…”  
“好想你好想你好想你，许佳琪你怎么会突然出现––”  
平日里字正腔圆的刘令姿贴在许佳琪耳边黏乎乎地呜咽着，像只走失的小狗狗终于找到家，听得许佳琪的眼底尽是温柔的笑意，轻声回应她，“我想你了呀。”  
“想你了就过来看看你。” 许佳琪边说着边抬手 抚摸她柔软的长发。  
感受着许佳琪手心的温度，刘令姿又往她怀里拱了拱，整个脸埋进颈窝处贪婪地深深吸气，使劲闻着那清甜又熟悉的气息。  
这个拥抱何止似曾相识。  
刘令姿沉溺于其中的某一瞬间，脑海中忍不住回放着长隆时的片段。  
在那些虎视眈眈的镜头下，自己是如何旁若无人地靠在姐姐的肩头上撒娇求安慰，而一向警惕自持的她从未推开过自己，总是纵容着一步又一步的靠近和试探。  
但似乎也只有她，总是比任何人更及时地出现在自己身边，释出最需要的安慰。

—— 似乎许佳琪的手心总是温热的，她捂上寒冷的冬季，也温暖过怦然心动的春季，燃烧起激情淋漓的夏季，牵漫着快乐无边的秋季。

*  
紧随在刘令姿身后踏入酒店房间，许佳琪好奇地打量着这小屋。  
刘令姿掀开阳台窗帘的一瞬间，金黄色的光线争先恐后地照射在房里的每个角落，将屋内的昏暗一扫而光。隔着薄纱的阳光显得格外温暖而惬意，方才的寒冷都被隔绝在外。  
许佳琪脱下大衣，在略显昏暗的玄关处安放东西，从余光瞄到刘令姿从阳台又折返回来，靠在身后的墙边，她双手插在裤兜，就这么静静注视自己。  
修长单薄的怀抱朝向自己敞开着，许佳琪没多加思索，几步上前就软绵绵地贴了过去，将上半身重量依附在那人身上。  
许佳琪的双手抚上自己的肩头时，刘令姿顺势地抬手揽在她的腰后，任由俏脸在眼前贴近放大。

刘令姿稍微垂下眼帘就能看见许佳琪纤长的羽睫轻颤，鼻梁上秀气的痣点缀着狭长的眼眸。几根柔软的发丝从随意夹起的发髻滑落，随着一阵微风吹起，发梢正好拂过刘令姿的下巴，像轻柔的羽毛挠过心尖。  
她的嘴角微微勾起，半阖着眼皮，留恋的视线在刘令姿的嘴唇上徘徊，却又没有更近一步的举动，维持着两人之间若即若离的距离，像是一场猎心者的推拉游戏，上钩的人儿禁不住双腿发软。  
酒店处于安静偏僻的山区，远处隐约听见蝉叫声和盈耳鸟儿清脆婉约的叽喳啼鸣，橙黄色的光线透着飘渺的窗帘忽明忽暗，将许佳琪的半边脸庞笼罩在影子下，若隐若现的神秘与魅惑无不在勾动着刘令姿的每一根心弦。  
时间仿佛这一刻静止，空气中的细小流动都鲜明得让人心痒。两人的呼吸和心跳声是那么的小心翼翼，尽可能克制内心的悸动，谁也不去打破暧昧的氛围。  
直到许佳琪哑着嗓子问，  
“好久不见了，你有想我吗？”  
很快得到肯定的回答。“有。”  
看着刘令姿睫毛紧张地扑闪，许佳琪嘴角弯起的弧度更甚，将轻柔湿软的吻有一下没一下地落在她的下巴，又贴着她低喃，  
“那是有多想？”  
平时软软绵绵的气音此时被主人强压着，格外低哑性感，勾人心神，刘令姿当然知道许佳琪在刻意撩拨，但还是情不自禁地栽倒在她的诱惑下。  
心甘情愿的臣服。

感觉到贴着她的胸口下的心跳加快，呼吸已然紊乱，许佳琪撩起眼皮，视线从刘令姿红润上翘的嘴唇缓缓移到高挺的鼻梁，终于对上了那双早已意乱情迷的美眸。  
许佳琪把按在刘令姿肩上的手紧了紧，踮起脚尖，让滚烫的嘴唇若有似无地擦过彼此，再探出舌尖舔舐。微甜温热的唇好亲得很，许佳琪细细地描绘她的唇形，乐在其中。  
灵活的小舌在自己唇瓣上又亲又舔的，电流般穿过的酥麻感即刻袭来，小腹处一股潮热的涌流直达幽谷。  
种种色情画面顿时浮现在脑海中，刘令姿的眼神不由得暗了暗。  
许佳琪对恋人的心思极其敏感，自然捕捉到了她的神情转换，知道她动情了，轻笑着作出最后的撩拨，伸出食指点在刘令姿的锁骨上，“宝贝，你想对我做什么？”  
一句引人无限遐想的话终于拍断理智的神经，刘令姿情难自禁地抬手扣住许佳琪的后脑勺，不等她反应就狠狠地擒住了那双微启的唇瓣。  
温热的舌滑入口中，贪婪地攫取着属于她的气息，贪得无厌地探索着每一个角落，不容她临阵退缩。  
许佳琪回应着她热烈的吻，但很快夺回主导权，一吻结束后，趁着刘令姿喘息换气的间隙，利用身高差的优势，许佳琪一侧头，贝齿就准确地咬上对方脖子处裸露的肌肤。  
刘令姿被迫仰起下巴，承受着她放肆的舔咬吸吮，唇间时不时溢出的的轻哼声勾得许佳琪心动难耐，一只手从她的卫衣下摆伸进去，开始轻抚摩挲着她柔软的腰肢。

正欲撩起衣摆，一阵敲门声却不合时宜地响起，打断了旖旎的气氛。

一时间，还紧紧贴在一起的两人差点没被震得心脏跳出嗓子眼，僵硬在原地四目相对。

一抹清脆而熟悉的嗓音从门外传来，“彤彤，在吗？方便开门吗？”  
噢，是同剧组的戴燕妮姐姐。

刘令姿下意识地嗯了一声才后知后觉地发现此刻的情景实在不宜让任何人看到，开始结结巴巴，  
“呃，等，等一下… 是，是有什么事吗？”

“想问你晚餐计划，还有讨论剧组明早的安排。”

刘令姿还在犹豫着该怎么开门，靠在她身上的人已经直起身子，手从她的腰间撤离。  
“快去吧，正事要紧。” 说罢一溜烟地钻进旁边的浴室拍上门。

浴室里哗哗的水流声但还是能从外面的动静大概听出两人是站在玄关处交谈。  
与其干等不如做点有用的，在镜子前卸妆洗脸的许佳琪隐约能听见恋人好听的声音，也不知道在说什么，奶奶地直唤着燕妮姐姐。  
许佳琪微不可察地皱了皱眉，低下头慢条斯理将手指一根一根地仔细清洗干净。

*  
终于重新关上房门后，刘令姿一回身，脖子就被人圈着按下去，热烈的拥吻铺天盖地压上来。  
许佳琪的主动出击让她猝不及防，小舌熟练地撬开牙关探入，缠着她的舌尖汲取香甜，探到敏感的上颚 时，刘令姿全然招架不住，步伐凌乱地后退，衣物被一件件剥掉，一边又被吻着推上大床。  
许佳琪长腿一跨，坐到了刘令姿身上。  
刘令姿顺从地往后仰躺在床上，两人的唇瓣分开之际，落地窗外和房间里的景色纳入视野。  
此时是夕阳来临前的黄金时刻，天空染着浪漫色彩，如梦如画，水彩笔般浅橘的暖色调为室内渲染一片暗影。  
许佳琪脱着身上的衣物，背对光源，金黄色的柔和光线勾勒出曼妙的曲线，纤长的脖颈线条，标致的直角肩，窄腰翘臀，让人口干舌燥。  
视线再往下瞟，她扭着柔韧的腰肢，下身隔着薄薄的布料蹭着刘令姿的小腹。  
许佳琪绷紧的长腿分开落在自己身侧，方才被打断的情潮再次翻涌升腾，刘令姿将手掌贴上她光裸的大腿，从后侧来回摩挲着享受那细腻光滑的触感。  
许佳琪终于俯下身时，面对着靠近自己的诱人身段，刘令姿本能地咽了咽口水，刚想摸上她精瘦的腰肢，手腕却一下被箍住拉到自己头顶上。  
一阵冰凉的触感划过，反应过来时手已被捆在床头，另一只手也被拉着与之十指紧扣，刘令姿就这样被压在床上动弹不得。  
她象征性地挣扎了两下表示抗议，许佳琪朝她嫣然一笑，吻重新落下来。  
被狙击手瞄准的猎物已无处可逃。  
唇舌交缠，许佳琪的手心所到之处点着星火花，燃烧起两人体内的欲望。许佳琪也没有多绕道停留，往下探直逼要害 。  
尽管前戏已足够湿润，但进来的那一刹那还是带着不适的酸胀感，刘令姿皱眉抽口气，咬住下唇。  
许佳琪仔细观察着她的表情，没有再前进，停下手中的动作等待适应，一边松开牵着的手，转而用指腹摩挲着她的唇，一边轻声安抚，  
“别咬。”  
“咬破了我会心疼。”  
为了让她放松又重新吻上去，俏挺的鼻尖轻蹭着，嘴唇厮磨。  
一吻结束，刘令姿的身下完全接纳。  
快感汹涌地袭来，一直隐忍着闷哼却使得体内的欲望无处宣泄，有种溺水的窒息感让她涨红了小脸，许佳琪不免担心，又出言安抚道，  
“乖，呼吸。”  
“别忍着，让我听听你的声音。”  
不过行动更有效，只有许佳琪的亲吻能撬开她紧闭的牙关，再次献上热吻时，刘令姿才一个失守呻吟出声。  
淡粉色攀上刘令姿修长的脖子，许佳琪将唇贴上脖颈处细嫩的肌肤，听她喉间溢出娇媚的轻哼声，吻着又忍不住伸出舌尖轻舔吮吸，印上专属于自己的红痕。  
许佳琪专注品尝着，手上的动作缓下，直到刘令姿受不了，抚上她的后脑勺，难耐地扭动着腰身示意她快点。

“叫什么？”

刘令姿羞红了小脸，埋进她头发里，在她耳边不停嘤嘤着又不肯开口，只有偶尔传来的难耐的喘息声。  
“嗯？叫什么？”  
步步紧逼，许佳琪可是有耐心的猎手，到手的猎物才不会那么轻易放掉呢。  
在生理需求强烈的渴望下，刘令姿终究是妥协了，带着哭腔的奶音， “唔，姐姐…”  
“姐姐… 我想要…”  
如愿以偿的听到她松口，许佳琪才加块手下抽送的速度，在花穴里狠狠搅动，不断刺激着她的敏感点。  
许佳琪伸出指腹揉捻着敏感脆弱的花核。  
“啊—”  
“姐姐—” 汗水一下打湿肩颈。  
双重的快感猛烈袭来，刘令姿不得不松开紧紧揪着床单的手，转而攀上许佳琪精瘦的背脊，抱紧她让她贴近自己，感受着她同样飙高的体温。  
高潮来临之际，刘令姿还是不听话的咬紧下唇，只让许佳琪听见一声声隐忍的闷哼。但生理反应骗不了人，划在许佳琪背上的指节已然泛白，纤长绷直的大腿颤栗抽搐得像电池耗尽的芭比娃娃。  
内壁不可控制地收缩紧咬着指根，直至大片湿意染上温热的掌心，许佳琪才上前捧起刘令姿的脸，深深地吻下去，将压抑着的呻吟声都吞进唇齿间。

*  
落日余晖下，摇曳的窗帘为大床铺上浅浅光影，柔和地笼罩着情意绵绵耳鬓厮磨的恋人。  
汗涔涔的身体窝在自己怀中颤栗着，许佳琪松开捆绑她手腕的丝带，侧身搂紧她, 满是怜惜地望着她紧闭的美眸，眼角还带着激情逼出的生理泪水，一边温声细语地诱哄着，一边献上亲吻。  
久违的情事带来的快感过于强烈，刘令姿只觉得浑身无力瘫软，止不住地喘息，在感受着许佳琪轻柔的吻落在脸颊上时，才逐渐平复呼吸。  
嗅着许佳琪身上若有似无的玫瑰花香，远处树叶沙沙的响，鸟儿在日落时欢快脆嫩的鸣声再次清晰起来。  
从高潮的余韵中缓过来后，刘令姿开始不安分地往下探，但蠢蠢欲动的爪子很快被按住。  
“姐姐不想要吗…” 被拒绝后的语气委屈得紧。  
她知道自己的恋人有多敏感，一番折腾下来肯定也动情了，刘令姿便想着再来一回，不过这次一定要换自己在上面。  
许佳琪倒也看清了她的意图，半趴在她身上用肌肉力量死死地压住她，一场拉锯战直到刘令姿无力招架。  
“不是不想要，只是刚才在飞机上都没怎么吃，饿得脑袋发晕了。”  
一番解释刘令姿这才彻底放弃挣扎，任由许佳琪起身离开。  
刘令姿懒懒地从床上坐起来抱着双膝，不禁想起之前粉丝曾笑过自己弱…  
嗯，是该去健身了。  
谁让自己的女朋友这么天赋异禀，不仅是调情高手，实战还因为体力好占上风。再这样下去，恐怕自己以后天天被推倒吧！

许佳琪在梳妆台那里正捣鼓着外卖，一抬头，刚好从镜子中瞄到还衣衫不整的人儿撅着嘴看向自己，就已经知道她在想什么。  
许佳琪忍不住轻笑出声，故意问道，  
“你这是在气我把你睡了？”  
确实非常不服气的某奶1哼哼唧唧，  
“哼，晚上都跟你讨回来…”  
“那也要看你有没有那个能耐哦…” 许佳琪想起迪士尼那天就忍不住再调侃两句，惹来意料之中的反应。  
小嘴撅得更高了呢。  
抛去一个宠溺的微笑后，许佳琪的视线从她身上移开，又开始专注盛饭，边说着，“好啦，你快收拾一下，过来一起吃。”

见许佳琪没再理她了，就没了观众，那自然也没必要继续撒娇卖可怜，刘令姿捡起散落的衣物穿戴好，走到阳台欣赏风景。  
天色早已昏暗，毕竟冬天里夜晚总来得猝不及防，气温也跟着下降了不少，在激情褪去后还真让人瑟瑟发抖。刘令姿哆嗦一下，紧了紧领口，便赶紧关好窗户回到许佳琪身边。

*  
两人吃完外卖后，舒服地洗个热水澡，从浴室出来时正巧听见外面的声响，应该是戴燕妮和其他剧组人员也吃饭回来了。  
许佳琪想过去和戴燕妮打招呼，于是两人等到一行人散后才悄咪咪溜出去。戴燕妮的房间就在隔壁，刘令姿敲了敲门，小声问道，“燕妮姐姐，在吗？”  
“嗯，来了—”  
一打开门，戴燕妮霎时间瞪圆了眼睛，下巴都快惊掉。  
“kiki？？？你怎么会在这？！” 满是见到朋友的惊喜，但而后又转身开问，“彤彤！你怎么都没告诉我！”  
“啊，这--” 某刘彤也回答不上来呀。  
许佳琪主动解释，顺带隐瞒了下午刘令姿金屋藏娇的事实，“我其实也才刚到啦，没来得及跟任何人说一声。也算是惊喜出现，嘿嘿。”  
三人简单叙旧一番，但戴燕妮的大眼睛里满是探究，一直上下打量着两人，尤其这位看起来异常心虚的刘令姿。  
正当戴燕妮准备多问什么，许佳琪已看准时机从背后拿出了杀手锏，拉起戴燕妮的手臂一个劲儿朝她撒娇，“姐姐，你看，我还特地给你带了小礼物哦~ ”  
“姐姐我跟你说，这个护颈枕头超好用的…”  
“哇噢，果然是我们的kiki… 怎么那么有心啊…”  
看着戴燕妮被礼物吸引目光，刘令姿则在一边松了口气。  
嗯，还是姐姐厉害。

*  
“你说燕妮姐姐应该不会察觉到什么吧… 唔，应该不会的… 毕竟… 我们一直很低调对吧。” 回房后，刘令姿还在嘟囔着念叨。  
“除了谈恋爱，你一定是小傻瓜。” 许佳琪脸上划起无奈的微笑，只回了这么一句。  
“什么啊！” 刘令姿听出她话语间的调侃，忿忿不平，直接扑上去在她的下巴处啃咬一口，“哼，再傻你也爱好不好！”  
还没来及反驳，许佳琪已被拦腰抱起，扔进了柔软的大床。

*  
在那仅一墙之隔的房间里，戴燕妮正拨通着经纪人姐姐的电话，  
“秦姐，我今晚过去你房间睡吧。”  
“怎么？发生什么事了吗？”  
“没啥，就是说… 我阳台后的山区有点吵，”  
戴燕妮停顿了一下，又补充，“好像有动物在叫。”  
“啊？平时不都挺安静的吗？？？”  
“今天… 可能是特殊日子吧，夜里有狐狸出没—”

嗷呜— 

\- 完 -

by @ 孤独的_小王子 on weibo 


End file.
